


余响

by LIBERTYzongshan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, the visions Oberyn saw before he died
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIBERTYzongshan/pseuds/LIBERTYzongshan
Summary: summary/奥柏伦·马泰尔的走马灯
Relationships: Oberyn Martell/Ellaria Sand
Kudos: 1





	余响

**Author's Note:**

> bgm/《illuminated》——Hurts

艾拉莉亚在尖叫，他从来没听到过她像那样凄厉地哭号。她的声音打着颤，摇摇摆摆，像壁龛里晃动的烛光。

我的爱人，你在为何而哭？

艾拉莉亚·沙德是哈曼·乌勒的私生女儿，长着一张明亮而显得锋利的脸。他爱看她笑起来的样子，尖刻而浓烈，像一瓮窖藏了许久的多恩美酒，教人在狂热的喜悦中醉倒于一场温柔乡。

他记得第一次见她时的样子。那是多少年前来着？他本该记得的，他知道自己记得的，但记忆溜得太快，匆匆忙忙像是在奔走，他没时间再去想其他的了。

那是在太阳塔底下，她从红毒蛇亲王的身边走过，像一阵多情的热风卷着多恩辛辣的香料，点燃过客身体里的火焰。一头乌黑的长发环绕在她的腰际，脚踝上系着的铃铛随着步伐踏响清亮的金属碰撞乐音。上衣堪堪遮住前胸，露出一片富有光泽的背部肌肤——这样细腻的皮肤在多恩毒辣的日头下很是少见，尤其是对她这样的盐人来说。遮挡风沙的面巾是勾着红日图样的远东金纱，轻盈地随着自亲王隘口倾泻而来的风沙摆动。她厚而蓬松的黑发半遮半掩地笼罩着背后，随着步伐摇曳起的发丝勾勒出她明丽的腰肢线条。

她不算漂亮，却带着有力的锋芒，像双弧多恩弓，优美的曲线拉开血红色的战争帷幕。无声无息，一击致命。

奥柏伦听到身旁侍从的窃语——她是乌勒家的私生女儿。不错。若真如传闻所言，连私生孩子们都一定少不了乌勒家的那股疯劲。

他侧过身来，意料之中，她也在看着他——她早就停下了脚步，斜倚在绿篷底下，两瓣梅色的丰满的唇在半透的金纱底下抿开一个玩味的笑容。

“小姐，愿意赏脸与我共进晚餐吗？”他顺了她的意，尽管她并没有这么开口要求。

密尔的拼色织锦地毯映耀着多恩的日光，从遥远的厄索斯大陆带回的富有异域风情的图案交织成诡谲的色块。烛光闪躲着，似乎是羞于见这交叠汹涌的情欲。

“多恩人的妻子像艳阳一样美丽，她的亲吻比阳春还暖意。”

他同旧镇的妓女与万斯城的修女做过爱，也同来自盛夏群岛的柚木色皮肤的女船长有过鱼水之欢，更不用提老贵族的情妇与年轻骑士们空闺的夫人了——片刻的贪欢与转瞬的激情，他与她们只是各取所需。

但她，她不一样，她就像歌谣里的“多恩人的妻子”，带着狡猾的迷人，还会要了你的命，她的美丽藏于皮囊之下——然而与歌谣相迥的是，他才是那个“多恩人”。尽管奥柏伦一向不喜欢那些来自北方的曲调，但艾拉莉亚的笑容让他愿意为她唱一辈子的歌谣。

红毒蛇与双弧弓，这是多恩人的绝佳搭配。

“亲王殿下。”艾拉莉亚发出一声喟叹。

恍惚着，心中那些怒意一瞬间消弭了，他想伸出手拥抱他的爱人，抹去她眼角的泪水，告诉她“一切都会好的”。

当他们的母亲因病痛离世时，他的姐姐伊莉亚温柔地抱着他的头，告诉他“一切都会好的”；当伊莉亚的死讯经由黑乌鸦送来时，道朗咬牙切齿着对他说“一切都会好的”；当他第一次教特蕾妮·沙德拔下毒蛇的獠牙时，他对年轻的女孩说“一切都会好的”。

一切都会好的。

但现在抓住他的只有魔山。

“多恩人的刀剑却是由黑铁制成，它们的亲吻则恐怖无比。”

前夜，他答应过她，他一定会杀死魔山。

“奥柏伦，我并非不信任你，可若他真像传闻中那般壮硕……”

“多恩人的刀剑却有自己的歌谣，如水蛭一般锋利而冷傲。”他凝视着艾拉莉亚担忧的黑眼睛，温柔地笑了。他哼着轻快的北方小调，捧起她的脸，用一个热情而甜蜜的吻了却她的慌张。

“我答应你，艾拉莉亚。我从来没辜负过你的信任，不是吗？”

然而艾拉莉亚现在正嘶哑着嗓音哭泣。

陌客，求你看清，你怎能带走复仇之心未竟的战士？不！不！他一定得赢！他一定会赢！

“我杀了她那些尖叫不休的小兔崽子。”——不！不！那是他未成年的侄子与侄女！他多么想看着那些孩子长大，就像他那群漂亮的沙蛇。

有什么东西从眼眶里被掏了出来。圆圆的，像是学城里的玻璃蜡烛流下的泪液；湿湿的，又有些滚烫的热液顺着脸颊横斜滑落。

“接着我操了她。”——不！不！奥柏伦·马泰尔怒火中烧，但他已经再没有余力了。

他几乎感觉不到自己的下颚了。

“再接下来我打碎了她下贱的头颅。”——不！不！你不配那么说话！你不配以这样的语气提起马泰尔家族的伊莉亚公主！

眼前恍恍惚惚透出魔山那过分高耸的身躯，但他早就看不清了。

他不甘心，张嘴想喊些什么，或许是“多恩的伊莉亚”，又或是“艾拉莉亚”。只可惜从身体深处涌出的浓稠液体堵住了他的喉管，他再也说不出话了。

他怎么能甘心呢？

魔山一定会嚎叫着死去，手指抠破脸上的皮肤，紫黑的血脓和着涎液——没人能在红毒蛇的手段下活着。

但是……但是！

艾拉莉亚，他还没能陪她。他答应过她，在她老去之时也会在床榻之侧为她吟唱他在次子团里习得的歌谣。那些许诺，那些誓言，那些事物怎么全都离他而去了？

沙蛇们，她们还没长大，他还没能为她们中的每一个人亲手赠予一把武器。

亚莲恩，她还那么年轻，她还那么冲动，她是那么爱她的叔叔，那份恣意放荡像极了年轻时候的他。

道朗，他的哥哥，他深深地爱着他的哥哥——就像爱他那可怜的姐姐一样——他的哥哥蜷缩在冰冷的轮椅上，任凭肿痛发紫的关节拽住他的身体。毒蛇与青草，他们是那样亲密无间。

侏儒，小矮子，恐怕他确实有罪了，尽管如此，泰温那头该死的老狮子也是死有余辜。可是七神啊，这世间又是否有真正的正义？若是真的有，那为什么要剥夺我的性命？难道是那些死在我长矛下的魂灵在拉扯着我的肉体要让我堕入七层地狱吗？

还有什么东西从眼前溜过。太快了，它们跑得太快了，像是在躲避着将临的祸难。太快了，他再也看不清了，眼前被锈色糊住。他抓不住了。

像熟透了的血橙从树上直直砸下来，在地上摔碎成不规则的烂泥，红色的汁水四溅，再也无法辨识出原本的模样。

突然地，他的眼前不再是魔山挥舞着的巨拳。

那是流水花园。

伊莉亚斜靠在躺椅上，扬起一边细细的黑色眉毛，橄榄色的皮肤显得有些干瘪——马泰尔家族是典型的多恩“盐人”——纤细的手臂上环绕着葡萄叶形制的金镯；道朗将手指伸进装满无花果与青橄榄的黄金果盘，然后微笑着看着他们，那时候他的长兄还没有被风湿折磨得面色苍白。他自己呢？他在哈哈大笑，用宽阔的手掌扬起池子里的水。伊莉亚笑着嗔骂，举起手臂挡住他甩过来的水，而道朗则站起身来矫健地躲过幼弟的突袭。多恩的太阳像尖刀一样砸了下来，在飞溅的水珠里折射出彩虹色的光。

可是，艾拉莉亚，那些日子不会再回来了。


End file.
